Freezing
by Ryia Jen Rowen
Summary: Lance and Pidge are trapped on a frozen planet, will help come to rescue them in time. There will be muliple endings.
1. Default Chapter

Title: Freezing  
Pairing: Hunk/Pidge (only mentioned)  
Disclaimer: I don't own, only borrow.  
Notes: It has not been beta-ed. Just typed and posted.  
Ask real nice and I may write a sequal. :) The opening poem is one I wrote over a year ago and it just seemed to work.   
  
Freezing  
Can you feel it?  
It's getting colder.  
They're comming closer.  
I feel older,  
Keep them away from me.  
Oh my god, I cannot see.  
Where are you?  
No, don't go!  
Stay with me.  
Your hands are warm.  
Tell me that story,  
you know the one.  
I just want to hear your voice.  
Do I have a choice?  
I'm getting warm.  
I feel tired.  
I'll only rest for a minute.  
No, let me sleep.  
I won't die.  
I'll never see you again, but  
I don't know why,  
Goodbye...  
  
  
The cold wind blew harsh on the two figures in the snow. Pidge shivered and looked around, hoping, praying to find  
some shelter. Unfortunately this world was not one you wanted to land on in the long winter months. And sadly, he and Lance  
had crashed here almost a week ago. Lance had fallen ill.   
Pidge hated to see the man he thought of as an older brother in such a sad state. Pidge and Lance had developed a  
closeness that neither could really explain. They both knew that the other would always be there. Lance had talked to Pidge  
about Pidge's crush on Hunk, and finally convinced Pidge to tell the big fella. And Pidge was always there for Lance whenever  
Lance's unstable mental state would crumble.  
And now, Pidge was hoping and praying for someone anyone from the team to come and find them., but things were  
not looking too good.  
Lance coughed and tried to sit up. He looked blearily around. Pidge was staring off again still hoping to be found and  
rescued. Lance tried to speak but it came out as more of a croak, "Pidge, get back over here before you wonder even farther  
off and get lost again. I can't have you getting lost in this mess. Hunk would have my hide, or at least what's left of it, on his  
wall."  
Pidge turned back to Lance and half ran half stumbled through the snow to his friend. "Sorry Lance, I just want to get us  
off this miserable rock."   
"I hear ya'. I don't think I have ever been this cold before in my life..." Lance blinked as he stared into the darkness. He  
could have sworn he just saw something moving... "Pidge... I just saw something moving..." Lance blinked again, he couldn't  
see. He couldn't see anything anymore. His vision was all black... He took several deep breaths trying to calm himself, it  
wouldn't be good to scare Pidge into worrying some more...  
Pidge turned to look in the direction of Lance's gaze. "I don't see anything... I could go and look."  
"NO!" Lance broke off coughing. "No Pidge don't you dare leave me alone here. You are going to stay with me..."  
Pidge knelt down beside Lance. Lance seemed almost afraid of being out here, but nothing had ever scared Lance  
before... "Then what do you want me to do? Tell you a story?" Pidge joked.  
"Sure why not. Tell me a story, you know the one to tell."  
"Lance..."  
Lance's gaze moved toward Pidge. "Please Pidge? I just want to hear you talk." since I can't see you he added  
mentally.  
"If I do tell you a story, and that's a very big IF, Will you be quiet and rest?"  
Lance laughed, trying to keep from wheezing, "Do I have a choice?"  
"No." Pidge said happily. "Alright... let's see... Hey! Are you going to sleep on me?!"  
Lance tried to curl up into a ball. 'I feel warm...' he realized... He yawned. "I'll only rest for a minute..."  
Pidge realized what was happening, Lance was going into shock. If he slept he might die! "Lance... Lance... Lancelot  
Braddock. Wake up. WAKE UP!!!"  
Lance opened one eye, "No just let me sleep a little Pidge... Good night..."   
"LANCE?! LANCE?! LANCE!!!!!!!!"  
And with out realizing it Lance said not only good night, but good bye to Pidge... 


	2. The sad ending

Freezing Ending 1—Sunrise  
Disclaimer: all I own are some really twisted ideas.  
Warnings: angst death all that good stuff...  
  
Pidge shivered. He cursed this planet under his breath. He then cursed the cold. Cursing Lance with every vulgar term  
he knew followed that, and some he just made up.   
Lance, just thinking the name brought tears to Pidge's eyes. It was hard to believe Lance was dead.  
Lance, who helped Pidge talk to Hunk about Pidge's crush on him.  
Lance, whom Pidge had helped through wild swings of manic-depression.  
Lance, who had never admitted defeat.  
Lance, who was now lying dead in the snow a few feet away. Ironically, Lance was still smiling. Even up to death he  
tried to think positive, for Pidge's sake.  
Pidge walked around in a circle. It was cold. Damn it was cold. He looked over at Lance. "You took the easy way out.  
Dying and leaving me here. Shame on you Lance."  
Pidge sighed and sat down beside Lance's body. He was so cold and tired. One moment of rest wouldn't hurt. Would  
it?  
He curled up beside Lance and shut his eyes. Things would be all right in the morning. The sun would rise. It would be  
warm. Hunk would come and find them, and they could go home. Lance might even wake up.   
Pidge shut his eyes, fell asleep, and dreamed of a sunrise he would never see...  
  
To read is human... To comment is divine! 


	3. Lost Hope Found

Freezing Ending #2 Lost Hope Found  
  
Disclaimer: I still don't own them. So, don't sue me.  
  
Authors notes: Hey! I'm back again with the ummm... not as sad ending to my fic. I would like to thank yamatoforever, Girl Called Mozart, kitrina, Gears, luxx, and to the person who reviewed as "awww". I greatly appreciate you taking the time to review my story. Ultra-special thanks go to Phoenix- my dedicated beta reader and muse finder, this would have never happened without you. Anyway on with the story!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Pidge huddled himself inside Lance's jacket against the cold and prayed. He had never been very interested in the Terran religion, but it had one thing he needed right now. A miracle. He felt bad about wearing Lance's jacket, but Lance didn't need it anymore.  
  
He rubbed his hands together trying to restore the painful tingling that ment the blood was still flowing. He was not going to die here. He was stronger than that.  
  
He was.  
  
He was...  
  
Wasn't he?  
  
Lance had always seemed so much stronger that him. Nothing could ever stop Lance. Nothing until now. It didn't seem fair. They had survived so much... both had lost their home planets, they had both survived the Academy; they had survived the war with Zarcon, and Nanny's strange and unusual cooking. It didn't seem right that Lance was stopped now... by a stupid ice block of a planet.  
  
Pidge had to survive, for Lance, to carry him home. So, Keith and Sven would know that their younger lover had gone bravely, as if Lance would have gone any other way. Keith and Sven...  
  
How was he going to explain it to them?  
  
Oh well... he would worry about that later... when freezing wasn't as close of an option. Pidge squatted down in the snow, ducking his head from the biting wind. God it was cold. Maybe resting for a few minutes would help him a little. Especially since, he didn't know if he still had the strength to walk anymore.  
  
Oh well... Just for a few minutes...  
  
It wouldn't hurt...  
  
~~~~~~~~~~//~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"...dge... you... copy..."  
  
Pidge forced his tired eyes open at the sound coming from the pocket of Lance's jacket. He reached into the inner pocket of the jacket and pulled out a mini-radio. He stared at it then turned and stared at what was, at the moment, the most beautiful sight in the Universe.  
  
Yellow Lion.  
  
"hunk...?" his voice didn't sound right, even to his own ears. He coughed and tried again rasping, "Hunk... is that you?"  
  
A whoop from over the radio told him he was right. "Thank God! I was beginning to think that we would never find you! Are you all right? I'll be down to get you in a second. Keith and the others will be here soon. Is Lance there too?"  
  
There was such a long pause that Hunk double-checked the radio to make sure it was working.  
  
Finally, Pidge answered. "Hunk... Lance... lance is... he's... he's dead..."  
  
"Dead?"  
  
Pidge swallowed at the shock in Hunk's voice. "Yeah... he died... some time... last night I think it was..."  
  
There was a long pause this time from Hunks end. "Okay. You don't worry about that. I'll take care of Keith and Sven. And they'll take care of Lance. Now then... Let's get you in here and get you home."  
  
~~~~~~~~~//~~~~~~~~~  
  
Pidge was hustled up into yellow Lion and wrapped in a large blanket while Hunk talked to Keith and Sven outside. Pidge couldn't face either of them now. How could he after he was the last one with their, now dead, lover. They wouldn't blame him, but the pain would be too strong for him to face them.  
  
Hunk returned a while later. Pidge collapsed into his lover's arms, sobbing at the unfairness of the universe. How could it rip Lance away from them? .  
  
Hunk just held him and let his own silent tears fall. This was the kind of thing they had all prepared for during the war, but when the war ended, they went back to being boys. Boys were too young for death. They would always manage to cheat it. This time they had been cheated. Their heart had been torn out and apart. Things would never be the same again.  
  
When the time came to leave the planet, Pidge stared out the view screen his tears drying on his face. The planet seemed to wink at him an innocent pale blue. How could something so pretty be so evil at the same time?  
  
Once long ago, Lance had explained to Pidge why he hated winter. "Sure it's beautiful," he had said, "But that beauty comes only through death. I can't love something that takes everything else beautiful away to create itself."  
  
At the time, Pidge hadn't quite understood Lance's meaning. Now as he stared at the beautiful planet that stole lance away from them, he thought he did understand. 


End file.
